User talk:FrostyBee123
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jetfeather (talk) 20:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I see you're new to the wiki, and I just thought I'd welcome you. :) I'm Rainy, an admin on here, so feel free to ask me any and all questions you have about NightClan. I hope you have a great time here; we have an amazing family of users, so don't be shy. Toodles! Rainy User Talk Blog 22:43, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm Ginger. I wanted to say Welcome to NC! I'm your chatmod, and I take care of chat issues. Sure, I'll RP, but I have to do something right now. --''❄️Winter doesn't seem so cold when you have friends around❄️'' 21:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) because you are a magical being of a magical essense btw dont message me again unless its the most important thing int he world(sorry but your question was only the 2nd most important thing in the world) ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Sure! I can even help make you a siggie, if you'll tell me what you want it to look like :) You change your siggie using wiki-code, which takes a little while to learn and master. I'd love to give your cat an apprentice :) As soon as we make kits apprentices, your cat will become a mentor--that is, unless you can find a mentorless apprentice you'd like to mentor(we have several, I'm sure). And that sounds fine; we already have enough medicine cats in the Clan, but what you described sounds fine. Rainy User Talk Blog 23:18, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET BACK TO YOU EARLIER, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME D: YES THAT SOUNDS ABSOLUTELY FINE :D <3 Rainy User Talk Blog 23:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Heya~! Just dropping a note here, Tanglu and I have progressed to the next arc~ So, pretty much, Sea and Mist are missing, and Moosepaw and Thistlepaw's looking for them~~ Mmm~? :3 Hey Frosty :) It's really helpful that you added the chekmarks on JTC, but can you leave that for th e staff members? Thanks c: I know we're running a bit slow rn, but it helps because then we don't get confused and such with other edits. Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 14:53, May 17, 2014 (UTC) It's okay really c: But thanks for doing so anyways xD <3 Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 01:12, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello Frosty! So Loud/Shock wanted you to have your cat under his, so we can be more organized at making these kits. So it'd be great if you could redo the form, because they are born now, and just make it on the JTC page :) (your personality is a bit short, but eh) Also remember on the family, right who's the mother, the father, and brothers and sisters, because it just looks a bunch of names. [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 15:37, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey frosty, I need that email address and password again. For the accou t I logged out and forgot the password. So I need them thanks Fire-types and Red (talk) 01:48, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Is there any way to recover it? I don't remember the full name, but it was f(something).Gmail.com. Fire-types and Red (talk) 01:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) My reaction > :c Fire-types and Red (talk) 02:15, August 17, 2014 (UTC) If you want Mercury to be approved, please put it on the new JTC page, not the archive. Thanks! My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 15:16, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Remember the thread at the Stream with Vokki and Shiro? Well, I completely forgot about it until now, so I just RPed there. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:43, September 10, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA CALLED IT You epic fail. xD [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) COME BACK TO CHAT AND DO YOU SERIOUSLY LIVE IN AUSTRALIA!? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC) xD Sorry 'bout thatttt~~ On another note, how're you doin? Sorry I haven't been on lately~ Ahh, I've been ok I guess Still busy with school tho, but when I've finished all the immediate assignments then I'll probably go back to bein more active here~ ;w; Anything interestin happen on your side lately? 8) Ahahaha, yeah, me too~! 8) See you then, then~ x3 Quest Inactivty Hey I noticed you haven't RPed in the Quest a lot, and I'm just reminding you that your cat's opinion is VERY welcome in the Quest, and you should try to RP more for the Quest since you ''signed up to participate. Please go RP and try to RP as much as you can! Thank you. (I know you've been somewhat active, so that's good :)) Can't you feel the love in the air tonight? 03:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC) NUUU~! DON'T LEAVE CHAT DX (the loneliest chatter..) Hinti and Hinto Rightyo, so should I give them each an individual page, or just give them both the one? I'm thinking of individual pages. What do you think? [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hiii My plan is to have Akari join. Wanna get Hinti or Hinto to talk to her @ Stream? I'll start. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 22:09, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, just go check the coding on my page and look for the top chunk of coding, haha But like sure, sounds fun! Where d'you want to start? Yup! Sounds like a plan~ 0u0 Akari Hi, you haven't RPed in the Akari/Hinto thread for a while. I know Akari's been resisting but my plan was to have Hinti nag her to death/whinge a lot, and then she would come just to shut him up (and then throw him in the Stream xD). So keep RPing there! [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 22:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) oooh, okay! We've been in the Alley for a while, why don't we do it at the stream? RP in the Nursery please. :D [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:16, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Oi, RP at the Waterfall. :3 [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:17, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ayy i do remember you. i've only watched it lol i don't have money to buy the manga and i hate reading scanlations PLUS TAMAHARU IS MY NOTP so i'm not all that interested in reading all the way through lmao. i might read it sometime if i find at a library though lol. who's your fave? [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] MUSCAT <3 SKYLA <3 --☠ 11:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yup, certainly 'Looks hella cool, gr8 job! Makes me feel jealous, haha, art game too strong~ plus, the perspective adds a v cool effect to the piece~ (altho tbh at first I almost thought his nose was his mouth lel ;u;) 8ut like thanks, 'looks amazin~ ~~ Okies so should we rename them Jet and Mouse? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Mm sure thing :) -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 15:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing C: Is this a recruiting mission again lol? I'm fine with that, but just know Kitkat has been asked and she'll just act nonchalant about it and probably mess with her pelt?? idk just don't hurt Kitkat xD And you start? -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 14:24, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Name the place :) [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:44, May 25, 2015 (UTC) sure! uwu something once lost will never return 18:11, May 29, 2015 (UTC) actually, can you change Foxpaw's name? there's already a foxpaw -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... Of course; I'll change that now -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 03:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Yes, I am indeed the founder, although Rainy has done a lot more work for this place so I can see why'd you think that. Actually, just about all the admins have done more work for this place than me! But that is neither here nor there, so hi! MM is fine to call me so long as you don't call me M&''M because that used to be a thing and I hate that name. Dunno why. But yeah, Moon, MM, those are both perfectly acceptable! And then you're Frosty! That's a cool name, I like it! May I offer you a probably very late welcome to the wiki bows. And thanks for sending me a message, lmao, because we can't talk until we do, you know? So it's great to meet a new person and especially one so friendly! So yeah, definitely, let's talk! When are you usally on and what's your timezone? That way I can try and make sure to be here when you are. ((Also I'm tempted to call you Facebook, because like, FrostyBee -> FB -> Facebook. If that doesn't bother I might actually go with it, lmao.)) So anyway, this got long! It's super nice to meet you, and I hope we can talk more! Also, it's worth mentioning that the irc is usually pretty fun to hang out in at night ((or at least night my time; mountain time)) so it'd be great to see you there wink wink. And lastly, here's my massive siggie that it took me hours to make! Haha, so far I've gotten two "that's really long" and two "that's really pretty," so let's see where you fit in! Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 16:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Sigh, yeah, I've been gone for a long time but hey, can't change the past without a time machine, so I try to live in the now. (By the way I totally stole that line from Jet, whoops.) But that's good then! I too am on most of the time right now, although that'll change when I go back home, I'm sure. But hey! It looks like we still match up semi-well. Or, well, not really, but for now. Excellent, though, I'm glad you like my siggie. It was a lot of work, lmao. So anyway, hey! Glad you've liked this place enough to stick around for two years, ha. Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 01:15, June 28, 2015 (UTC) hey!! if you want me to design a userpage for you i'd love to! but it would be super helpful if you sent me a message to give me some ideas so i know what you'd like lmao alright i'll try a few themes and you tell me which you like best then?? and ofc if there's anything you want changed so here we have User:Phocoenidae/Sandbox#theme numero cuatro which i hope is a good theme for you??? pls tell me if there's anything you need me to fix to make it (close to) perfect for u!! yeah ofc!! whatever needs fixing i'll do C: !!! i'm glad you like it :D did you want me to put it on your page for you?? done!! now you can go ahead and fix the writing to ur liking lmao 16:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) AMG THAT LOOKS SO FREAKING AWESOME THANK YOU <333 Can I request another picture~ (i just want to live...) 14:42, August 13, 2015 (UTC) I feel like being active. shall we rp?? I'll use kitkat cause she's bae (i just want to live...) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII mkay I'm starting at the Stream (i just want to live...) WTFFF????? I'm looking at your talk page...o.o it's not nov 18 here but seeing your comment... HAPPY BDAY :) Hope it turns out to be wonderful<3 (i just want to live...) that sounds like a nice bday you had :) (i just want to live...)